Black Moon Arising
by GirlWhoLovesAni
Summary: Summery: One night while walking, Inuyasha stumbles upon a half-demon girl who's injured by a neighboring village who wants to kill her. When he saves her, he notices something odd about her. Something other female half-demons don't have. (IN HAITUS)
1. Prologue

Black Moon Arising.

Author's Note: Well... um. This is my first Fanfic of my Favorite Anime series, Inuyasha. I'm new at this so... um... wow I'm getting nervous. ^^; It's rated MA for obious reasons... Well, enjoy the story!

Disclamer: I own NONE of the Inuyasha Charaters. Only a few OCs are mine. I wish i could own him...and Shessomaru...huehuehue. x3

Summery: One night while walking, Inuyasha stumbles upon a half-demon girl who's injured by a neighboring village who wants to kill her. When he saves her, he notices something odd about her. Something other female half-demons don't have.

Prologue:

It was pitch black outside the cave she stayed in. Cold air would gently blow inside making the makeshift fire dance a little. She huddled her knees together and scooted close to the flames for warmth. She hated it. She hated the fact that tonight out of all nights the moon would disappear, taking her powers along with it. "Kuso... I wish this night was over soon... I hate the cold..." Kurosuki blew on her chilled hands and put the fur pelt she found over her. Trying to warm up while sitting near the campfire. But it looked like the wind had other plans. She looked outside and heard the howling wind getting stronger by the second. As she got up and moved closer to the back of the cave, a gust of cold wind blew the fire out and knocked her down on the ground. Hitting on her rear with a thump. "OUCH! DAMN WIND! CAN'T A GIRL HAVE SOME PEACE ALREADY?!" She got up and dusted herself off while muttering incohearant words. Looking around the cave, she decided that she couldn't stay here any longer. Kurosuki left the cave and walked around a bit. sneaking by some sleeping demons in the area. If they woke up, she'd be in trouble. After walking around for a while she ended up at a Village. Only a few people running to their homes to escape the cold windy weather. "Great... a village. Last place I wanted to end up." She sighed and walked past the village, no one seeing her as they were in their homes. When she got on the outskirts of the village, she saw a Shrine. A old one. "Well... I guess I could sleep here... as long as no humans get near." She opened the doors and was greeted by dried up incense. Even though she was a human this night, the smell make her nose wrinkle up a little. "Ugh... Well, it's not so repungent. I can sleep here for the night. Then leave at dawn." Kurosuki sat her fur pelt on the wooden floor and layed on it, then closed her eyes to get much needed sleep.

The next day, she woke up to the sound of screaming and a strong smell of blood in the air. Since she could smell blood she knew her Demon powers were back. But the scent of blood was overwelming. "What's going on?" When she walked outside Three Coyote demons were ripping up the villagers and eating them. Some were fighting back, killing two of them and going after the third. She jumped in a tree and watched, Amazed that a few humans killed two large demons. Wow. These guys are tough. Wait... those weapons... is that- Before she has time to think, a spear goes the tree she's in and stabs her in the leg. She winces in pain and jumps to the ground, where one of the villagers sees her. "There's one of them! Hurry and kill it! Hurry!" Kurosuki glares at them and yanks the spear out of her leg. "HEY! I'M NOT A DAMN COYOTE! I HAVE NO PART IN THIS!" Her words go unheard as ten men with arrows and spears chase after her while the rest fight off the last coyote demon. "Kill it! Kill the damn demon!" Kurosuki jumps over them and runs out of the village while they chase after her. Shit! I knew staying in that village was a bad idea! Dammit! She manages to run far away from the men after her, blood dripping out of her open wound as she sits by a river near the cave she was in the night before. She looked down at her leg and saw to her horror that blue poison was mixed in with her blood. "F-fuck... Damn bastards... T-there was Poison in that spear..." She tries to stand up but stumbles and falls on her side near the entrance to the cave. She crawls in and lays on the moss in the back of the cave. Her eyes slowly closing as she loses conciouses...

Japanese meanings: Kuso- means Damn in Japanese

Authors Note: Awesome! i did a good job on this! ^u^ Well Any feedback is appcreated. Thank you! More chapters coming up soon.


	2. Black Moon Arising

UPDATE: Sorry everyone. Due to my schcuale, I'm unable to finish/update my story. It will be in Haitus until further notice. Thank you.


End file.
